Beach Love
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Uma ilha paradisíaca, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, ciúmes, amor,pegação,yaoi, lemon. Parece até novela. Continuação de Decidiste.
1. Chapter 1

Beach love

_**Beach love**_

-Praia?

-Praia, que praia, seu estúpido. É uma ilha.

-Ilhas costumam ter praias.

-Eu sei, Saga. Mas não é uma praia de difícil acesso, quase deserto. É uma ilha de impossível acesso, desertíssima.

-Pretende acampar lá?

-Que acampar! Tem uma mansão lá.

-A praia não era deserta?

-Ilha.

-Que seja.

-Só tem aquela casa lá.

-Que deve ter um dono...

-Óbvio. Não foi Deus quem a colocou lá.

-Mas...

-A chave está aqui.

-Então...

-O dono está-me pagando pra cuidar da casa.

-E...

-Podemos passar as férias lá!

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, ele disse que podia.

-Não é algum tipo de armadilha?

-Não, posso garantir.

-Tão, beleza. Como chegamos lá?

-De iate.

-?!

-Este iate – outra chave.

-Surreal!

-O cara não tava bêbado quando fez isso, Milo?

-Não.

-Chapado, então?

-Não,ele estava em seu perfeito juízo.

-Por que ele fez isso?

-Sei lá. Mas vocês vão, né?

-Ah, não sei não.

-Sombra e cerveja gelada. Quer coisa melhor?

-Cerveja? Tô lá! – Shura exclamou.

-Ui, Shura, que nojo – Afrodite reclamou.

-Você não vai, amor?

-Ai, não, Shura.

-Por que não?

-Pra quê? Pra ver você bêbado? Ui!

Shura abraçou o namorado e Shaka encolheu-se mais ainda em seu canto, como se tivesse frio.

-Você vai, Mu? – Saga dirigiu-lhe a palavra. O ariano, vermelho como um tomate, mal ergueu os olhos:

-Nã... Não sei... E você?

-Preciso ver se consigo tirar férias.

-Eu vou – Kanon interrompe. – E você, Aioros?

-Ah, eu não sei...

-Vai sim. Nós vamos – Aioria o cutucou.

-Mas...

-Que mas! Nós vamos!

- 'Cê vai, Shaka? – indagou Milo.

-Não – seco.

- Credo, homem. Por quê?

-Pra ver vocês bebendo e jogando truco?

O escorpiano tinha a solução:

-Bebe e joga também.

-Ah, claro – cínico.

-E você, Aldebaran?

-Já tou lá. Praia, sol, verão, mar, garotas de biquíni...

-Ei!

-Não vai ter garotas de biquíni?

-Você fica aí contando carneirinhos – olhar na direção de Mu, cujo rosto, já vermelho, tornou-se quase bordô – e não presta atenção no que eu falo. A praia é de-ser-ta. Lá só vai 'tar quem a gente levar.

-Desculpe. Força do hábito.

-Eu vou – Máscara da Morte disse.

-E você, Camus?

-Não gosto de praia.

-Não acredito – o taurino parecia espantado.

-Mas é sério. Areia, água salgada, argh! Não concorda comigo, Shaka?

-Nem tinha pensado nisso. Mas eles bêbados, jogando truco, é muito pior.

-Nem tanto – Milo interrompeu. – O Camus bebe e joga também – recebeu um olhar assassino deste.

-Bom, então é o seguinte: temos uma semana pra nos arrumar e ir. Por favor, decidam-se (ouviu, Mu?) até lá.

x-x-x

# bom, é isso. Se alguém quiser ver a continuação ( com muito lemon ) vai ter que mandar review.


	2. Ir ou não ir, eis a questão

Ir ou não ir, eis a questão

_Contém yaoi – relacionamento homossexual masculino- geralmente classificado como 16+. Senão lhe agrada ou você não tem idade, não leia!_

_**Ir ou não ir, eis a questão**_

-Não vai mesmo?

-Não.

-Ah, Shaka. Por quê? Não era você que queria mudar de ares?

-Queria, né? Mas pra ficar longe do Aiolia!

-Já não te falei pra esquecê-lo?

-É difícil com ele do meu lado.

Os dois tinham acabado de romper um longo namoro. Mu pegou mais um chocolate.

-E você? – indagou o virginiano.

-Eu vou.

-Vai?

-_Ele_ vai. 'Magina só: um mês pertinho dele. Bom, bom.

-Vocês estão perto desde que você chegou aqui, Mu.

-Dessa vez vai ser diferente.

-Espero que _você_ tome uma atitude diferente.

O ariano corou até as pontas dos cabelos claros:

-Pára.

-Hm, Mu, pretende arrasar corações?

Os dois olharam. Era Afrodite, que entrava em Áries.

-O que faz aqui?

-Nada. Estava de passagem e ouvi. Quem é ELE?

-Segredo – Mu balbuciou, vermelho que nem uma cereja.

-Pois é o... – Shaka começou.

-Não!

-Ah, Mu, fala.

-Não. Tenho vergonha.

O virginiano mudou de assunto:

-Você vai, Afrodite?

-Eu falei pro Shurinha: "sol forte, areia e aquela água que gruda na gente? Nem pensar!" Ainda mais se eles estiverem bêbados. É o mais nojento disso tudo. Mas ele me convenceu a ir.

-Entããão, Shaka. Vamos, vem.

-Não quero.

-Vai ficar sozinho. É isso que quer?

-O Camus vai ficar.

-Ele vai – disse Peixes. – Disseram que o Milo o convenceu a ir.

-Mas os dois não tinham terminado?

-E eu sei? Foi o que falaram.

Shaka suspirou:

-Quem vai ficar, além de mim?

-Deixe me ver... o Mu vai, Aldebaran, o Saga e o Kanon... O Máscara da Morte... Aioria... Milo, o Aioros... Shurinha... Camus... Eu... Shiryu... E os Cavaleiros de Bronze! Pronto, todo mundo vai! Só você fica.

-Quê?!

-Você ouviu, Shaka. Vem com a gente – pediu o ariano.

-Está bem, eu vou – cedeu. – Mas quero distância do Aiolia!

-Ele nem vai se lembrar de você. Promessa!

-Não assim! Ele tem que sofrer por minha causa, não o contrário!

-Homem mais próximo de Deus, uma pinóia! – exclamou Peixes.

Mu riu. Estava decidido, afinal.

-Mestre Mu...

-Kiki? Já de volta?

-É... você tem que ver isso...

E ele viu. Assustou-se:

-Você está de recuperação?!

-É...

E as provas se estenderiam às próximas três ou quatro semanas.

-Como foi isso? – indagou bravo.

-É... – o moleque fitava os próprios pés. – Eu tirei algumas notas baixas e...

-Isso quer dizer que nós não vamos.

-Aonde?

-À praia que o Milo falou.

-Ah, não!

-Ah, não senhor. É por sua causa.

-Não acredito!- Shaka exclamou. – Então eu também não vou!

-Vão os dois! – Gritou Peixes. – Nem que eu tenha que obrigá-los a ir! – E saiu indignado.

Kiki estava bravo. Só podia ser sacanagem. Só tinha praia quando ele pegava recuperação!

-Vai ficar mesmo, Mu?

-Vou... queria ir, só que...

-Eu também fico. Lá, sem você pra conversar, será um tédio.

-Você não precisa ficar.

-Mas eu quero!

-Então vocês ficam e eu vou! – exclamou o discípulo.

-Nada disso, senhor Kiki. O senhor tem duas provas de recuperação pra fazer. Já estudar!

-Mas...

-Já!

O moleque obedeceu, p. da vida.

-É triste ficar de castigo enquanto os outros se divertem – Shaka comentou.

-É, e eu vou ficar de castigo também.

-Não quer deixá-lo comigo e ir?

-E te deixar aqui, sozinho, pensando besteira? De jeito nenhum.

Virgem sorriu e concordou:

-Melhor voltar pra minha casa, já está tarde.

-Ah, sim. Boa noite.

O belo louro subiu à sua casa, sem notar que era observado por um par de olhos famintos.

x-x-x

-Mu, bom-dia!

O ariano fitou o autor do comentário, que atendia pelo nome de Saga.

-Bom dia...

-Soube que você não vai – disse. Saga estava especialmente lindo neste dia.

-É, o Kiki pegou recuperação, ele tem que fazer as provas, tem que estudar e... – Áries mal terminava uma frase e jogava outra em cima, atropelando as palavras.

-Que pena. Eu queria que você fosse.

Mu corou violentamente:

-Que... Que... Queria?

-Sim, eu gosto muito de você.

O discípulo de Shion quase desmaiou ali mesmo.

-Boa sorte com o seu discípulo, Mu.

Aquilo valia anos de castigos.

x-x-x

-Não me diga!

-Pois é verdade.

-Afrodite? Aldebaran? O que foi?

-Eu não consegui pegar férias. Vou ter que ficar. Quer que eu cuide do seu discípulo, Mu?

-x-x-x

-Obedece ao Aldebaran. Ouviu?

-Ouvi.

-Estuda bastante, tá?

-Tá.

-Não vai dormir tarde, t...

-Tá, mestre, já ouvi! Eu não sou mais bebê! – Kiki protestou, ante às recomendações do rapaz.

-Calma, vocês dois – Saga pediu conciliador. – Ele só está preocupado com você, Kiki.

-Parece minha mãe!

-Ele vai ficar bem, Mu.

Áries suspirou.

-Vamos logo ou deixamos os dois pra trás! – Milo, impaciente, berrou do iate.

x-x-x

-Agora é bola pra frente – disse Shaka.

-Eu quero é beijar muito – Afrodite fazia as unhas. Mu fez um gesto de enfado e, de repente, saiu correndo.

Os dois entreolharam-se interrogativamente.

Saga bebia uísque no convés:

-Oh. Olá, Mu.

-O... Oi.

-Já bebeu?

-N... Não quero, obrigado.

-Fiquei feliz que você veio.

-!

-A praia ia ser um bocado mais aborrecida sem você.

O ariano sorriu ternamente. Era justo aquilo que queria ouvir.

x-x-x

-Bebe, Shaka.

-Não bebo.

-Só um pouquinho – Milo insistiu.

-Não.

-Tem água mineral. Quer? – Aioria perguntou com sarcasmo.

Virgem teve vontade de se recolher, mas ver Kanon – já meio alterado pelas doses de uísque – dar uma bronca no leonino valia qualquer sacrifício.

x-x-x

_Ufa, acabei!_

_Aguardem lemon nos próximos capítulos, que obviamente, só vão sair se eu receber incentivos – entenda-se "reviews"!_

_Capítulo 3 – Posso ficar aqui... Com você?_


	3. Posso ficar aqui Com você?

_Eu mantive a blablação original, mas o capítulo vem logo em seguida!_

_Saint Seiya não me pertence!_

**Como eu não vou publicar esse capítulo ainda devido a "problemas técnicos", resolvi postar esses bastidores com um pedido sincero de desculpas u.u**

**Bastidores ^^**

**Eli** ( na frente do PC, com a mão na boca, babando e assistindo Naruto)

Saga – O que você tá fazendo,Chibi Eli?

Eli – Assistindo anime, ué.

Saga – Sim, você não vai digitar Beach love? Tem um monte de gente esperando o próximo capítulo.

Eli – Um monte? Quem?

Saga – Graziele, Rafa-chan, Ylamci, Oooooooh!, Gaara e o pessoal do Nyah!

Eli – Pô, é mesmo!

Saga - Tá esperando o que, então?

Eli – É que... O Senpai 666 tá com o capítulo 3 ... T.T

Saga – Mas tu és, né?

Eli - Agora a culpa é minha ;-;

Camus – Não vai digitar, não?

Saga – O Senpai dela tá com o capítulo 3.

Camus – Então pede desculpas pro pessoal e publica o 4, oras.

Eli – Boa idéia!

Camus – (sorri vitorioso)

Eli – Só tem um probleminha ( coça a cabeça)

Camus – Vai dizer que tá com ele também! ¬¬

Eli – Não.

Camus – Ah. Qual, então?

Eli – A pasta em que eu pus o rascunho sumiu :P

Camus - ¬¬

Saga – Mas isso não é problema! Cavaleiros!

Todo mundo – Quié? (de má vontade)

Saga – O rascunho de Beach Love sumiu! Chibi Eli tá dando um prêmio pra quem achar!

Eli – Prêmio?! Quem falou em prêmio?!

Todo mundo – Onde que tá?

Saga – Numa pastinha amarela! Logo, andem!

Todo mundo (sai atrás da pasta)

Eli - Eu não vou dar prêmio nenhum! ( Pê da vida)

Saga – É? E vai ficar sem suas preciosas fics?

Eli (derrotada) – Vou pensar em alguma coisa ¬¬'

**Meia hora depois...**

Eli (jogando truco com Saga, Camus e a Nii-chan)

Shura – Achei uma pasta amarela. É essa?

Eli – (abre ela. Examina.) É.

Shura – E o que eu vou ganhar?

Eli – Vai ser protagonista numa fict. Seme.

Shura - Uhul!

Saga – Agora você pode digitar.

Eli – Vamos acabar o truco primeiro n.n

**E essa é uma história verídica. Obrigado a todos que comentaram. Mil desculpas pela falta do capítulo 3. Quando eu conseguir publicá-lo, avisarei a todos.**

**Agora, leiam o 4 : Terminei com ele por sua causa!**

**P.S.: Chibi quer dizer "pequeno". No bom sentido.**

_Posso ficar aqui... Com você?_

-Uau.

-Parece um palácio.

-E é toda nossa!

-Eu quero uma dessas pra mim!

-E dá uma olhada pr'essa mata virgem ali atrás.

-Curte só o mar! Quase uma lagoa!

-E aquela piscina ali? Perfeita.

-Vamos, que eu tou doido pra cair na água.

x-x-xx-

-Vai nadar, Mu?

- Vou, esse sol tá me cozinhando os miolos.

-Cuidado que você não sabe nadar – Shaka recomendou, sério.

-Sei disso. Não se preocupe.

Entrou na água com cautela: estava fria. Molhou os cabelos, fechou os olhos. Refrescante. Mal percebeu quando foi jogado no profundo. Deu um grito, assustado. Chamou um palavrão. E notou que não tocava mais a areia com os pés.

Desesperado por ar, buscava emergir, mas parecia impossível.

Até que foi abraçado e erguido:

-Tudo bem?

Tossiu, assustado. Fitou o salvador. Era Saga.

-E... Eu pensei que fosse morrer.

-Você não sabe nadar?

-Não – respondeu envergonhado.

-Então, por que veio pra cá?

-Alguém me jogou aqui. Deve ser coisa do Milo.

-Vem comigo. Te levo de volta para a praia.

Só então o ariano percebeu que estava nos braços de Saga, com o rosto próximo do dele. Abraçou-o com força, fazendo Gêmeos pensar que era medo de água, mas, na verdade, queria era ficar junto daquele Cavaleiro maravilhoso.

-x-x-x-x

Camus arregalou os olhos ao ver Mu embaralhar as cartas. Aquelas duas que escorreram pelo braço dele eram o quê?

-Todos três? – viu-o perguntar, na maior cara-de-pau do mundo.

-Todos – responderam Hyoga e Aiolia, os adversários.

Posteriormente, Aquário percebeu que uma das cartas roubadas era o gato, que o Ariano, fazendo cara de inocente, colou na testa do Cisne.

-x-x-x-

Batidas na porta. Saga, contrafeito, abandonou a leitura dO Morro dos Ventos Uivantes para atendê-la.

-Mu?!

-O... Oi...

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Desculpe te atrapalhar a essa hora, é que...

-Atrapalha não, eu só estava lendo. Está tudo bem?

-Está, eu só... Não estava conseguindo dormir.

-Quer que eu te conte uma historinha?

Mu riu:

-Não é isso. Eu... fui beber água e vi a sua luz acesa.

-Mesmo? – e a cozinha ficava pro outro lado. Mas isso já é outra história. – Senta aqui, vamos conversar um pouco, quem sabe o sono chega.

-T...Tá.

Sentaram-se. Silêncio.

-Mu, já leu esse livro?

-Não. É bom?

-Bem triste.

-Triste como?

Enquanto Gêmeos fazia um resumo da história do livro, o outro tentava manter-se acordado, cabeceando de sono.

-Tem certeza de que não estava conseguindo dormir? - o ariano corou. – Ou só não queria dormir sozinho?

-É que a sua voz... Tão calma... - bocejo. – Dá sono.

-Melhor você ir pra cama.

-Quero ficar aqui... Com você.

-Quer ficar... comigo?

Mu empalideceu. Saga aproximava os rostos, o hálito quente do mais velho dava arrepios no tibetano.

-Saga, eu...

-Não diga nada. Só me responde: tem tanta vontade de ficar comigo? Tanta quanto eu tenho de ficar com você?

-....

- Eu quero você, Mu. Desde que se tornou um rapaz, eu quero você – o ariano, muito vermelho, parecia ver algo muito interessante no chão. – Olhe para mim – foi obedecido. – Por acaso sente algo por mim?

-E... Eu amo você.

-Mu! Tem certeza?

-Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. – Silêncio. – Posso te beijar?

Saga não respondeu. Apenas segurou o rosto do outro com uma mão e tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

O ariano tentou corresponder, mas não sabia como.

Gêmeos sugou, lambeu, acariciou a boquinha virgem, vendo o mais jovem perder o fôlego, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Soltou-lhe os lábios, mas o manteve em seus braços.

-Eu te amo – sussurrou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos claros.

Mu sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer no canto do olho e abraçou Saga:

-Deixa eu dormir aqui... com você.

O geminiano deitou o amado, acariciando-lhe o rosto, os cabelos, a nuca, os beijos descendo, chegando à barriga, Mu ficou tenso de repente, puxou o rosto de Saga.

-Não quero.

-Mas... Você me machucou naquela vez, lembra-se?

Saga abriu bem os olhos. "Naquela vez" deixara-se levar pelo desejo e praticamente estuprara Mu.

-Você ainda se lembra? Nunca teve ninguém desde então?

-Não. Nem quis. E mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria.

Gêmeos sorriu. E abraçou bem forte o rapaz.

-Meu anjo.

Ele chorava.

-Vou te fazer me perdoar – enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com beijos, dormiu com ele no colo.

-x-x-x-

Lá pelas nove da manhã, bateram na porta do quarto de Saga. Era Shaka, assustado.

-Saga, o Mu sumiu!

-Sumiu?

-Eu já procurei por tudo, e nada!

Saga deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Que horror – comentou. – Não faria mal algum assustar um pouquinho Shaka, faria? – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Vim aqui por que achei que soubesse.

-Eu? Por que eu saberia?

-Porque... – Shaka se atrapalhou. E agora? Denunciar o pobre ariano? Por sorte, Mu acordava, esfregando os olhos sonolentos.

-Você está aqui!

-Shaka?

-Saga mentiu pra mim!

O geminiano deu um sorriso amarelo, sem jeito.

-O que houve? – Mu insistiu, meio fora do ar.

-Esse filho da mãe dele. Eu aqui, preocupado que você tinha sumido e você aí no quarto. E ele me preocupando ainda mais.

-Você se preocupa demais, Shaka. Vai acabar ficando velho antes da hora.

O virginiano suspirou, derrotado.

-Olha, se não se importam, vou me vestir – Saga foi para o banheiro da suíte.

Virgem puxou Mu e sentaram-se na cama:

-Me conta, o que houve? – indagou curioso.

O ariano corou:

-Ah... Nada.

-Capaz, nada. Você não ia dormir com ele por nada. Vocês fizeram amor? Me conta!

-Não.

-Quê?

-A gente não transou. Eu não quis.

-Eu não acredito! E ele não fez nada?

-Fez,né? – vermelho. – Uns carinhos, assim... ele me beijou. Meu coração disparou, eu pensei que ia morrer.

Shaka fez uma cara terna:

-Ele te ama, mesmo?

-Ama. Senão, teria-me usado de novo.

-Um dia você vai se entregar, né?

-Vou. Mas ainda tenho receio.

-Fofocando, os dois? – Saga aparecia no quarto.

O rosto de Mu tornou-se carmim. Recebeu um selinho do amante.

-Você ouviu?

-Por quê? Falavam mal de mim?

-Jamais!

Risos.

-Vamos tomar café.

E foram. À mesa, Shura indagou ao Shaka:

-Onde achou Mu?

Virgem hesitou por longos minutos. Áries tornou-se vermelho como um tomate. Saga sorriu e tomou os lábios do discípulo de Shion para si:

-Isso responde à sua pergunta, Shura? – perguntou depois. Mu cobriu a boca com as mãos, assustado e feliz.

-Re... Respon... de – Capricórnio gaguejou.

Foi assim que todos souberam que o ariano passara a noite no quarto de Gêmeos.

-x-x-x-

Eli – Cara, eu não acredito que publiquei isso. Tá muito ruim!

Miaudito – Faço coro.

Eli – Tu devias me incentivar!

Miaudito – Eu não sou a tua mãe!

Eli – Leitores, pelo menos deixem uma review, eu tou com o dedo duro de frio e digitei pra vocês. Senão essa fic não continua!


	4. Terminei com ele porque te amo

**Atenção: esse capítulo contém lemon (sexo)**

_Finalmente revelado a surpresa do triângulo Milo x Camus x Surpresa XD_

_Dois lemons, pra me desculpar pela demora e pela ausência do cap. 3 ._

**Terminei com ele porque te amo**

Quando Saga e Mu chegaram à cozinha, Máscara da Morte reclamava com Shaka, que começava a cozinhar, dizendo-lhe a comida ruim. Gêmeos ouviu e interferiu:

- Posso cozinhar, se esse é o problema.

-Até que enfim! – fez Câncer. – Teremos comida boa!

Virgem fez uma careta, Mu riu e Saga agradeceu, começando a cozinhar:

-Fico feliz que goste da minha comida.

Shaka convidou Mu para conversarem em outro lugar, pois não suportava mais o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Sim, vamos. Saga, nos vemos depois.

-Tudo bem – e beijou a boca do ariano, que saiu, acompanhado de Virgem.

-Você tem coragem de deixar Saga sozinho com o Máscara da Morte?

-Sim, por quê?

-Pra mim, o Alexandre tá adulando ele demais. Aí tem coisa.

-Bobagem. Saga me ama.

-Mas o Alex...

-Por favor, Shaka. Eu confio nele.

-Você que sabe.

-x-x-x-

Depois de elogiar a comida do Saga por uns dez minutos, Câncer saiu da cozinha, voltando em seguida:

- Saga, você deixa o Mu andar sozinho com o Shaka por aí?

-Por quê?

-Os dois estavam tão próximos... Respirando o mesmo ar... Parecia que se iam beijar... Isso é, se já não o tinham feito.

-Bobagem. Está vendo coisas.

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe, está bem?

-SE eu fosse você, ia falar com ele.

-Não posso sair daqui, por mais que eu queira.

-Eu vou chamá-lo – saindo.

-Espere! – correndo pra ele. – Droga, já foi. Ô, criatura teimosa!

x-x-x

As bolhinhas de ar subiam à superfície, onde estouravam.

-Vai matá-lo! – berrava o Shun, desesperado.

Aiolia puxou a cabeça do Fênix que mantinha debaixo d'água:

-Eu vou te afogar - disse próximo dos lábios do Cavaleiro de Bronze – pra você aprender a ser menos metido.

Ikki soltou um palavrão e o leonino mergulhou-o novamente, mantendo-o preso pela nuca.

Shun segurou o braço do Leão com as pontas dos dedos brancos, os olhos, grandes olhos verdes, súplices fixos na face bronzeada e pediu:

-Por favor, não o mate.

Aioria, hipnotizado pela face dócil, soltou o Fênix. Assim que viu o irmão livre, Andrômeda o abraçou, aliviado.

Ikki saiu, desvencilhando-se do abraço doce e retornando para a areia, onde se sentou. Shun correu em sua direção, aninhando a cabeça no peito moreno, os cabelos molhados aqueciam ao sol.

-x-x-x-

Máscara da Morte apareceu na sala onde Mu e Shaka conversavam sobre um assunto banal:

-Saga quer falar com você, Mu.

Os dois se levantaram: iriam juntos.

-Em particular – finalizou Câncer.

Áries, intrigado, despediu-se de Virgem e saiu. Ao passar pelo cavaleiro da quarta casa, ouviu:

-Se eu fosse você, ficaria mais de olho no Saga.

-Sei cuidar do que é meu – retrucou, sério, como se o geminiano lhe pertencesse.

Ao se ver sozinho com Shaka, o canceriano aproximou-se do outro devagar.

-Por favor, Máscara da Morte, você já me está irritando. Parece até que me está perseguindo.

-Estou nada. Saga mandou chamar Mu e sua comida é horrível mesmo – disse orgulhoso.

Virgem retirou-se, enquanto Câncer sentia uma raiva violenta crescer dentro de si.

-x-x-x-

Aioros cochilava estirado ao sol como um lagarto. Kanon sentou-se ao seu lado:

- Está dormindo?

-Nham... Não. O que foi?

-Queria conversar com você. E se fizéssemos as pazes?

-Por quê?

-Não nos acertávamos por causa do Saga. E agora ele está com Mu. Não há mais razão para brigarmos.

Aioros baixou os óculos de Sol, deslizando-os pelo nariz:

-O quê?

-É verdade. Lembra daquele dia que ficamos juntos porque você pensou que eu fosse o Saga?

-E daí?

-Foi o pior erro da minha vida.

Sagitário levantou-se de súbito:

-Olha, não pedi pra você me acordar pra ficar falando essas bobagens. Passar bem - e saiu.

Kanon suspirou.

-x-x-x-

-Alguém viu Afrodite por aí?

-Não, Shura – Hyoga respondeu, analisando as cartas que tinha na mão.

-Você viu, Seiya?

-Não. Mas, Hyoga, cai de uma vez, que eu já tou me irritando.

Continuou a procura, passou pela cozinha, onde Saga preparava algo de cheiro delicioso.

-Viu Afrodite?

-Um monte de vezes. Eu o conheço há anos.

-Agora. Hoje.

-A última vez foi no café da manhã.

-Ah, obrigado.

Procurou por tudo, sem sucesso. Desolado, resolveu nadar. Mergulhou.

A água fria desviou seus pensamentos para outras coisas, até que ouviu uns gemidos. Escondeu-se em uma pedra grande para observar. Encostado à mesma rocha, Afrodite gemia enlouquecidamente de prazer. Sozinho.

Intrigado com a cena, aproximou-se. Algo... Alguém se movia sob a água. Um movimento de vai-e-vem constante.

Depois de algum tempo, a pessoa submersa parou o que fazia e emergiu beijando o corpo do pisciano.

-Por que parou? – Peixes protestou.

Ele afastou o cabelo negro, que teimava em lhe cair sobre os olhos:

-Mmm. Queria que eu me sufocasse? – E atacou o pescoço do Afrodite, que não conseguia conter os gritos de prazer.

Shura observava a tudo, estupefato.

Logo depois, Peixes pediu, ofegante:

-Me come.... Shiryu... Por... Aaaaah!

O Dragão,sem parar de beijá-lo, foi para trás do outro – que arfava -, lambeu-lhe a nuca e lhe desceu a mão pela espinha até encontrar a bunda carnuda. Apertou uma nádega. Afrodite só fez gritar e rebolar, ansioso por ser possuído.

Enfiou um dedo lá, sentindo todo o corpo do outro tremer com a invasão. Da outra mão, enfiou dois dedos na boca do pisciano, que começou a chupá-los com força.

Entrava e saía, sentindo o outro morder seus dedos. Logo depois enfiou o segundo, o terceiro....

-Me come! – gritou Afrodite, que não conseguia controlar os sintomas de prazer.

Shiryu tirou os dedos de dentro do amante, ouvindo um gemido longo e dolorido. Enlaçou-lhe a cintura, pousando firmemente cada uma das mãos nas coxas de Peixes, encaixando-o perfeitamente. Ouviu um grito de dor e prazer.

Começou a se mover, afastando-o e o aproximando, saindo e entrando. O cavaleiro dourado gemia descontrolada e loucamente, implorando por mais, mais!

Ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava o ritmo, segurou o sexo do amante, esfregando-o entre as mãos. Sentia os espasmos subirem até a cabeça, a mente turvar.

Batiam um contra o outro, gritavam sem parar.

Shura, com lágrimas nos olhos observava o amado ser possuído pelo seu melhor amigo. Pensou em armar um escândalo, em matar Shiryu. Mas acabou por dar meia volta, ao som do prazer dos dois amantes.

Entrou em casa correndo, pingando água, chorando. Chegou à cozinha, jogou Saga numa cadeira e aninhou-se em seu colo, soluçando.

-Shura? O que foi?

-.... (soluço)

-Você está todo molhado!

-... (chorando)

-Shura – disse com ternura – não quer me contar o que houve?

Capricórnio, ao ouvir aquela voz doce, desatou a chorar alto, como uma criança. Saga, sem outra opção, abraçou-o contra o próprio peito:

-Ssshh... Já passou.... Pronto, pronto.

Depois de um tempo, Shura contou:

-Saga...

-Hum?

-Ele me traiu...

-Quem?

-Afrodite... Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo... – escondendo o rosto no peito do Saga.

-Calma, Shura, calma.

Capricórnio abraçou Gêmeos com força, sem parar de chorar.

Foi quando Mu entrou na cozinha:

-Saga, você mandou-me chamar...

E viu os dois ali, juntos, abraçados. Estacou, chocado. Shura voltou o rosto de olhos vermelhos:

-Mu?

O cavaleiro de Áries não conseguia reagir. Saga também não soube o que fazer. Ficaram um tempão olhando um pra cara do outro, até que o irmão do Kanon levantou-se apressado pra desligar uma panela.

-Saga... – começou o ariano. – O que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Eu...

-Desculpe, Mu - era a voz do capricorniano, firme. – É tudo minha culpa. Afrodite me traiu e a primeira coisa que lembrei foi vir falar com Saga. Eu gostava de quando ele cuidava da gente. Você não?

-Eu...

-Desculpe – pediu o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – Eu não queria que você sofresse.

Mu abraçou Saga:

-Eu fiquei com tanto medo de te perder!

Gêmeos beijou-lhe os cabelos delicadamente, devagar.

-Eu te amo.

Mu ergueu o rosto, fitando a bela face clara do amante, para depois lhe beijar os lábios, suavemente:

-Eu também.

Shura estava deslocado:

-Eu... Eu vou tomar um banho, eu... Eu estou todo molhado e...

Saga sorriu, o mesmo sorriso de anos atrás, sorriso do qual sentira tanta falta. Sorriu também e se retirou, deixando os dois ali, imersos no doce calor de seus abraços.

Seguiu para o banheiro e topou com Camus no corredor:

-O... Olá.

Aquário sorriu:

- Oi.

Capricórnio começou a se afastar lentamente e o mestre do Hyoga o parou:

-Você está com uma cara péssima. O que houve?

-Desculpe, eu sou feio assim mesmo.

-Shura, é sério. O que houve?

O interpelado sentiu medo de contar tudo. Eram amigos, mas... O que o impedia?

Abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar. Por quê? Camus era tão seu amigo quanto Saga – só não o tinha carregado no colo, mas tudo bem.

-Afrodite... – gemeu.

-Vocês são amantes, não são?

-Não mais – balbuciou com dor. – Eu o vi com Shiryu.

-Afrodite e Shiryu?

-É. Estavam fazendo amor lá na praia.

-Mas você viu mesmo?

-Vi. Tudo.

Camus baixou a cabeça. Shura retirou-se e começou a tomar um banho quente, era disso que precisava: calor. Por um instante desejou estar no lugar do Mu, recebendo aquele amor, aqueles beijos doces. Afastou esses pensamentos e se lembrou do Camus: por que se interessaria pelo fim do romance com Afrodite?

Capricórnio sabia que o amigo separara-se de Milo havia pouco, não houvera briga: acabou, apenas. Shaka e Aioria que romperam dolorosamente.

Afastou os pensamentos quando alguém surgiu no banheiro: Aquário. Cobriu o corpo, envergonhado.

-Shura...

-O que foi? (vermelho)

-Sinto muito por você e Afrodite.

-Ah. Tudo bem.

-Não!

-Ahhn?

-Er... Não era isso que eu queria dizer, eu queria dizer que... Eu...

-O quê? Fala logo, homem!

Camus pulou sobre o cavaleiro da décima casa, roubando-lhe um beijo faminto. Shura não resistiu. Retribuiu na mesma intensidade, começando a puxar a camisa molhada do outro para cima.

-Eu te amo – sussurrou Aquário, parando o beijo. – E foi por isso que terminei com Milo: não suportava viver com ele pensando em você.

Capricórnio arregalou os olhos:

-Verdade?

-É – a água quente caía sobre as costas de Camus e escorria devagar para a barriga desnuda do outro.

-Então me beija agora.

O mestre de Hyoga obedeceu, colando os lábios novamente, buscando com sua língua a do outro, querendo mergulhar inteiro naquela boca quente.

Afastou-se de repente.

-O que foi? – perguntou o mais fiel dos Cavaleiros, arfante e corado.

-Shura... Você ama Afrodite, não é?

-O quê?!

-Ama! Senão não teria sofrido tanto ao vê-lo com Shiryu

O detentor de excalibur ficou verde. Estava louco de excitado e Camus o lembrava da prostituta do Afrodite? Tenha paciência!

Atirou o cavaleiro que tinha sobre si no chão e declarou, numa voz rouca, furiosa e sedutora, sentando-lhe nas coxas torneadas:

-Que se fodam os dois – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura do Cavaleiro de Aquário, puxando-lhe a camisa, tirando-a. – Eu quero saber o que você tem que chamou a atenção do Milo.

Camus abriu a boca para protestar, mas Shura debruçara-se sobre ele e começara a degustar-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos. Apenas soltou um gemido. Os lábios molhados deslizavam na pele morena cada vez com mais avidez

-Hum, Shura.... Ah... Ma... Mais...

Capricórnio despiu-lhe da parte de baixo da veste, expondo-lhe o sexo teso.

-Nossa, Camus...

-Po... Por que parou? – disse vacilante pela respiração pesada. Ouviu uma risada sonora:

-Calma - e voltou a ser acariciado no tórax encharcado, sentindo o par de lábios descer em direção à barriga e duas mãos fortes lhe acariciarem a virilha. Sequioso, dirigiu as palmas ao abdômen do outro, fazendo movimentos vigorosos e ritmados.

A boca de Shura parou o "trabalho" para gemer, voltando a realizá-lo em seguida.

-Por... ah.... Favor... Põe a boca...

Capricórnio subiu os beijos até o pescoço, lambendo e chupando no caminho.

-Pôr a boca onde? Aqui? – chupão no pescoço. Gemido em resposta. – Aqui? – lambida na nuca. "Ahn". – Aqui? – beijão na boca. – Ou aqui? – no ombro. "Ah...." – Ou aqui? – roçou os dentes num mamilo. – Ou... Aaaaah!

-Aqui – disse Camus com malícia, segurando o sexo do parceiro. Começou a descer a mão por ele firmemente.

-Hum... Ah... Mais, gostoso – fazendo movimentos de sobe e desce com o quadril. Gemia loucamente quando Aquário o soltou. – O quê...?

-Eu quero – disse, apontando para o próprio membro.

-Vai ter – respondeu pervertido, saindo de cima do guardião da décima primeira casa e o colocando de quatro.

-Não!

-Foi você quem começou – mordendo e chupando a bundinha macia até encontrar o orifício desejado, molhá-lo rapidamente com beijos e lambidas e principiar a invadi-lo, ouvindo os gritos de dor do possuído. – Minha nossa... Mmmm.... Tão apertado, tão...

Camus gritava, sentindo-se rasgar. Shura parou, esperando-o se acostumar. Ouviu um suspiro alto. Empurrou o quadril para frente, com tudo. Aquário berrou, mas logo começou a rebolar: queria mais.

Capricórnio principiou a mover-se no lugarzinho justo conforme os gemidos que saíam da boca do outro.

-Shuu... Ammm.... Shuraaaa...!

Apoiou o peito nas costas do francês, tomando-lhe os lábios, arremetendo-se mais, a bunda do aquariano tocava já o seu baixo-ventre, enquanto ele atingia o ponto mais profundo do canal.

Deu um chupão forte nos lábios do mestre do Hyoga e gozou, sua semente inundou o interior do Camus e desceu-lhe pelas pernas.

Ficou ali, deitado, ou melhor, largado sobre o parceiro.

Aquário gemeu, seu sexo doía: que saudades do Milo, que sempre o fazia gozar primeiro.

-Por favor...

-Calminha – saindo de onde estava, enfiando a cabeça entre as pernas,sugando o sexo ansioso.

-Ahn... – fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, querendo enfiar o sexo até o fim do outro.

Shura chupava,lambia,mordia: tudo o que queria era sentir o gosto de Camus. E ele veio, em jatos fortes que inundaram sua boca deliciosamente.

O aquariano desabou no chão, trêmulo e exausto.

Capricórnio, cansado, lavou-se e ao Camus, levando-o ao quarto, acomodando-o na macia cama de casal, deitando pesadamente ao lado, dormindo num instante, sonhando com Afrodite trajado de dama medieval, um vestido vermelho, ele ao lado, o príncipe. No final, Shiryu aparecia para roubar a "moça" com dois corações, o de Shura e o "dela" própria.

**Bastidores **

_Saga – Dois lemons? Você endoidou?!_

_Eli – Eu sou doida, meu bem._

_Mu - Eeeei! O Saga é meu!_

_Milo – Mas você podia ter reformulado isso. Esse rascunho já tem um ano!_

_Eli – Concordo. Mas eu fiquei com preguiça. XD_

_Aioros – E quando sai o próximo com MEU lemon?_

_Eli - Sei lá. Depende dos reviews._

_Camus - O vestibular detonou a cabeça dela. Foi isso._

_Shura – Que sonho ridículo!_

_Eli – Aaaai, chega! Vão dormir!_


End file.
